pjoworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Jackson and the Olympians
:This article is about the book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. You may be looking for the character, video game, the film adaptation, or the film soundtrack. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is the first series written by Rick Riordan, and the predecessor of The Heroes of Olympus series. The series focuses on Greek mythology. Every book follows Percy Jackson's adventures in his point of view . Each book is loosely based on a different Greek hero's adventures. The first is based on Perseus' heroics. The second is based on Odysseus' story, The Odyssey. The third, on Hercules', the fourth, on Theseus', and the last, on Achilles'. The series follows the completion of the first Great Prophecy. The second Great Prophecy, later called the Prophecy of Seven is revealed in The Last Olympian. The Heroes of Olympus is the sequel series. The Great Prophecy A half-blood of the eldest gods Shall reach sixteen against all odds And see the world in endless sleep The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap A single choice shall end his days Olympus to preserve or raze This prophecy unravels throughout the series: *Percy Jackson was a half-blood child of Poseidon, one of the six eldest gods born of the Titan Rhea, wife of Kronos. *Percy reaches sixteen despite all of the numerous times he was almost killed by Luke/Kronos and his monsters. *Percy finds the whole city of Manhattan asleep from Olympus, so the war can go on without any of the humans interfering. *Luke Castellan used Annabeth's knife to kill himself to stop Kronos. This is the same knife that he gave her when she was little. He promised that they would be there for her and that they (including Thalia) would be a family. When Luke broke his promise to Annabeth, her knife became a cursed blade. *Percy had to choose between giving Annabeth's knife to Luke and allow him to destroy himself or trying to destroy Luke himself. Either choice would have resulted in Luke's death however. *Percy's choice would result in the either the destruction of Olympus or its preservation. Books Main Series *''The Lightning Thief'' - July 1, 2005 *''The Sea of Monsters'' - April 1, 2006 *''The Titan's Curse'' - May 11, 2007 *''The Battle of the Labyrinth'' - May 6, 2008 *''The Last Olympian'' - May 5, 2009 Companion Books *''Demigods and Monsters'' - January 1, 2008 *''The Demigod Files'' - February 10, 2009 *''The Ultimate Guide'' - January 19, 2010 Audiobook The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series is also available in unabridged audiobook form, read by Jesse Bernstein. Gallery Percy-logo.jpg|Uk logo The_Lightning_Thief-1.jpg|The lightning theif The_Sea_of_Monsters-1.jpg|The sea of monsters The_Titan's_Curse-1.jpg|The titan's curse The_Battle_of_the_Labyrinth-1.jpg|The battle of the labyrinth The_Last_Olympian_cover.gif|The last olympian RANDOMHOUSEAUDIOPercyJacksonAndtheOlympiansTheDemigodFiles500.jpg|The demigod files Demigods_and_Monsters.jpeg|Demigods and monsters Prize-ultimateguide.jpg|The ultimate guide LightningThief2014.jpg SoM_Cover_2.1.jpg TTC_cropped.jpg BotL_cropped.jpg TLO_cropped.jpg Trivia *The Percy Jackson books follow a step-by-step procedure called the hero's journey. It's found in almost every tale about heroes, including Kung Fu Panda to Star Wars. *The first three consecutive books of the series feature the revelation of a demigod child of the Big Three: **''The Lightning Thief: Percy Jackson is claimed as a son of Poseidon. **The Sea of Monsters: Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, is restored to human form. **The Titan's Curse'': Bianca and Nico di Angelo are discovered to be time-displaced children of Hades.